Veracity Campbell
'''Veracity Campbell '''was a recurring character in Mech-X4 and was made a series regular in season two. She is portrayed by Alyssa Jirrels. Personality Veracity is confident, intelligent and well aware of her intellectual abilities. She is determined and not afraid to stand up for herself, shown when she shot down Dane in Let's Go Clubbing!. Even though she can appear somewhat full of herself, she is not a bad person and will think on her feet in times of need. Biography Season 1 In Let's Go Clubbing!, Veracity was planning on entering her invention into Harper Grant. Veracity's and Harris' invention touched and were soon about to destroy Bay City. Veracity and Harris were still in the gym and Dane came in claiming that the gym belonged to the varsities. Veracity and Harris together made Dane and the other varsities leave the gym. When Veracity and Harris saw that their inventions were touching each other, they realized if it got bigger, it could destroy Bay City. Mech-X4 came and destroyed their inventions. Season 2 In Versus The New Evil, Veracity found Harris at East Bay City High. Veracity brought her iPad out of her locker. Harris noticed that Veracity had a government feed. Harris saw on her iPad that the military was moving the ooze. Veracity left and put her iPad back in her locker. Veracity watched the boys fighting and watched the principal give them detention. Veracity helped Ryan, Harris, Mark and Spyder get out of detention because she thought that it wasn't fair what Wade did. In Versus The Outbreak, Veracity put a tracker on her iPad and saw Harris was using it. Spyder lied that he forgot the password for his data core and needed her iPad to unlock it. Veracity, Harris, and Spyder were in the computer room and a student grabbed Spyder. Veracity and Harris built a weapon using the things in the computer room. Harris and Spyder left whilst Veracity escaped. Veracity gave Harris the data core and told showed him that she opened the data core. In Versus Harper's Ghost, Veracity met up with Harris and Spyder. She helped Harris with suggestions on how Spyyder could jump over East Bay City High. Veracity told Spyder to meet up with her on Saturday so he could jump over the school. Veracity texted Spyder that it wasn't a date. In Versus The Dark Night, Wade started to invite everyone to Veracity's house because she had power. Harris and Spyder came to the party and they felt neglected because Veracity didn't invite them. Harris found that Veracity didn't invite all of the people. Veracity made a deal with Harris that he would get all of the people out of her house for Harris using her generator. Since Harris got all of the people out of her house, Veracity gave Harris the generator to use. Veracity realized Harris took it but returned it back soon after. In Versus The Tech Army, Veracity entered the Future Technology Convention. She showed Ryan her inventions and her top prize, Buzzkill. Veracity was recording Ryan and Davis play a game and without them knowing they were humiliating themselves. Veracity was being attacked by tech everywhere at the Future Technology Explore. Veracity thought that Kristi Medlin was behind the tech attack. Veracity and Ryan used Buzzkill to destroy the tech. In Versus Traeger, Veracity was asked by Harris to follow him. Harris showed Mech-X4 to Veracity. She found out that Ryan, Harris, Mark and Spyder were the pilots of Mech-X4. In Versus Velocity and Veracity, Veracity was looking around Mech-X4 and getting used to it. Whilst Veracity was looking around, she didn't know Ryan was watching her. Ryan asked if she wanted to join the team and she said yes. Veracity was training with Ryan, Mark, and Spyder against Traeger so they were ready for him next time they fought. The power in Mech-X4 shut down when Veracity used more shield power. Veracity was in the computer room and Spyder visited her. Spyder told Veracity that she could be friends with the team and that she was doing a great job. Veracity, Ryan, Mark, and Spyder were trying out the Mech Jet with Mech-X4. Veracity, Ryan, Mark, and Spyder had to nullify the flight test because explosions were going off. Veracity and Spyder went to put off the fire. Veracity, Harris, Mark, and Spyder returned to help Ryan. Veracity and Mark went to turn the engines off Mech-X4. Veracity almost dropped off but she used her gravity shoes for a better grip. Spyder offered to go to the cinemas and they all agreed. Ryan wanted Veracity to come as well. In Versus The Arctic, Veracity saw Harris and his sister and they asked each other what were their cover story for going to the Arctic. Veracity was waiting in the robot and Mark and Spyder came too. Veracity, Ryan, Harris, Mark, and Spyder were ready to fight Traeger and Grey. Traeger transformed into a monster to fight Mech-X4 in the sky. Veracity and Harris figured where Traeger was and they used that to make Traeger crash in the Arctic. Traeger tricked them into using the X-Weapon on the pile of ooze. Traeger ripped the arm off Mech-X4. The robot lost all of its vital systems. Veracity, Harris, Mark, and Spyder ejected the robot whilst Ryan stayed back to destroy Traeger. In Versus The Wolves at the Door, Veracity, Harris, Mark, and Spyder were trying to find Ryan. Jaguasaur flew closer to them. Seth came out of Jaguasaur to help them. The team went to his arctic base. Veracity and Harris found the two pieces of Mech-X4. Veracity and Spyder went together to check if Ryan was in the lower part of the robot. Spyder thought he heard a noise so he went closer to check it out but it was wolves. They locked themselves in a room so the wolves won't get them. Veracity and Spyder had to get out so they could help Harris when he gets to the lower part of Mech-X4. Spyder made the wolves follow him whilst Veracity helped Harris with the cable that needed to be connected with the lower part. Together, they rebooted the systems and fixed Ryan. In Versus The Thirty, Veracity, Harris, Mark, Spyder and Seth put the pieces mixed with Seth's robot together. Mark saw Veracity, Harris and Spyder going. Veracity guessed that Georgia dumped him, which made them laugh. They didn't realize that was what actually happened. Veracity, Harris and Spyder thought they should help. Veracity was watching Harris and Spyder's attempt of helping. Veracity decided that words were the best option. It turned out it wasn't. In Versus Miami, Veracity, Harris and Spyder were called by Ryan to come to the control room. When Harris and Veracity were going to the defense station, Veracity left to help Mark with the X-Weapon. Veracity texted Harris that the authority had left the institute. Veracity left Harris and Spyder to check the institute out. A plant gets stuck on Veracity's face and Harris and Spyder couldn't remove it. Spyder managed to kill the plant and help Veracity. Relationships Harris Veracity and Harris are longtime rivals/frenemies. They both strive to be the most intelligent kid in Bay City, and as of such butt heads on many occasions. However, they work together in the face of danger and seem to have a more playful relationship than a hateful one. Trivia *She competed in a chess competition with Harris two years prior to her first appearance, to which she won. *Veracity has been confirmed by her actor, Alyssa Jirrels, to be a series regular in Season 2. *She has two dads. *She has a Bonsai tree. *'She keeps a hamster, gerbil, a rescued Lhasa Apso dog, and a goldfish as pets. *Her rivalry with Kristi Medlin is much more hostile than the one she has with Harris. *Her best friend is Olivia. Gallery References Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Bay City Category:Mech-X4 Category:East Bay City High Category:Students at East Bay City High